Payphone
by Capsicles
Summary: Features Steve, facing his new world and missing peggy. His grief gets the better of him, and Tony tries to help Steve come back to life. *Delusional Steve )': Please read!


_**Payphone**_

Basically, a short story inspired by the song payphone by Maroon 5 and deleted scenes of Captain America's Acura commercial thingy, if you haven't seen that, well gosh darn see it!

Anyways enjoy darlings, please review, it'll make my day!

…..

"_**When tough times turn tougher, when hope's on the ropes, he's the man to knock the axis on its baxis …..Out there fighting for the land we love –, " **_Steve cuts the video. He just couldn't watch anymore.

Steve sighs heavily. The room is dim and dusty but he doesn't mind, all he cares about are the papers clad on the desk before him. How he tempted Fury to let him have them that he would never discuss. He reaches his hand shakily, slowing grabbing the sheet for the thousandth time. Her face, she wasn't smiling but it was nonetheless her. "Carter, Margaret." "Peggy." His Peggy. Well not his, but really all he had. His hand continued to shake violently before he used his other arm to stabilize it. "_She isn't dead." _Steve reminded himself. Unlike many other files he'd viewed today, Peggy did not have a big red DECEASED stamp on her sheet. _"She IS alive" _Steve whispered more clearly this time. Finally he stood up, his knees ached and his back cracked. Steve knew he had to get out.

So Steve proceeded to the door, but before he left, he picked up a small slip and nudged it carefully into his pant pocket. Then he grabbed his signature leather jacket and left to wherever his feet would take him.

He walked slowly, always aware of his new environment, he was so curious yet, so scared. Steve peered into every brightly lit window, all these shiny new electronics made him dizzy but nothing could compare to what he felt when he saw any brunette woman. All he could think about was Peggy. No matter what their attributes, all the feminine faces would morph slowly into Peggy's soft face and warm curls. Steve didn't miss her, Steve needed her. But what could Steve do now? Every time he would simply shake his head and move along. He strolled on for a while until he realized he was famished. He remembered that one café that Tony once showed him, right outside the Stark Tower, there was a nice waitress there he recalled. Steve spotted the little patio and rushed toward it before something caught his eye. "_A phone booth?" _ Steve questioned. It was the only communication device remotely familiar to him that he'd seen all day. _"Hm," _Steve hummed.He knew what he had to do.

Steve opened the small screen door and slid his body in tightly. He remembered how to use this; at least he thought he knew. He picked up the black receiver and put it against his ear. The dial tone rang inside of his head. Steve slipped his free hand into his pocket where he knew the slip was waiting, what was he waiting for? He glanced down and quickly punched the numbers in: _987–65-4320_. Steve held his breath. It rang once, twice, three times and continued until the operator informed him to call back. Steve gasped, out of breath. His nerves relaxed and he stared at his feet in disappointment. He crumpled the slip, tensing his body and closing his eyes. After a while Steve opened his eyes and reached into his pocket again. This time it was for a quarter. He couldn't give up this easily.

…..

"_Steve?" _My voice rang in the dim room, dust swirling around me in the sunlight. He isn't here. I wonder where he could've left to. He didn't know the city, he's probably lost. It was late too; Tony knew he'd better get going if he wanted to make dinner.

Tony roamed the streets aimlessly. Steve couldn't have gotten far Tony reminded himself when his stomach began to gurgle. It was almost completely dark now, the skies were gray and Tony knew he had to think. Where would Steve be? Then it came to him. Steve had loved that tiny café with the blonde waitress! So Tony quickly dashed back to the Tower, pushing through many adoring people. When he arrived, he looked to Steve's blonde hair in the dark, but he didn't see it. He spun in a circle, eyes searching every corner, until he spotted a hint of blonde peeking through a grimy phone booth. Who was Steve even calling?

Tony marched across the street and pulled open the little plastic door. He saw Steve's back before he quickly turned around to see who had interrupted him. His face was sweaty and his jaw was clenched. "_Capsicle, what are you doing here? You're missing dinner!" _Tony said, as his stomach gurgled in reply. "_Tony,…I, there's something, I…" _Steve stammered as his hands shook holding the phone cord. Tony glanced at his palms and uncurled his fist to reveal the small slip. He read the numbers in his head and realized what Steve was doing. He was right about those files on his desk. "_Steve, maybe she just isn't home right now. Let's have dinner okay? I know you're hungry big guy."_ Tony soothed as he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. "_No. Tony, I.., I have to keep tr-trying." _Steve whispered before dropping his fistful of quarters onto the bottom of the booth. The clattering seemed to go on forever and Tony watched as Steve's eyes swerved, following every clank. Then he lost it. Steve just gripped the little black phone to his chest and collapsed. He shook on the floor, his blonde hair covering his face, tears slipping off his leather jacket. _"Steve," _Tony bent down to smooth his hair out of his face. "_I promise Steve, I'll find her. We'll all go together and you WILL see her." _Steve raised his head and looked into Tony's eyes; Tony didn't know what to do. "_You will see Peggy." _Tony smiled. Just with that, out of nowhere Steve yanked the phone cord off of the payphone and bumped his against the glass. His blue eyes dilated and his lips quivered as he became unconscious.

"_And that was the day we started losing Steve." _Tony sighed, putting his hands over his face.

"_We didn't lose him Tony. He's still in there somewhere." _Pepper soothed, holding Tony's hand.

"_We have to find Peggy."_ Natasha pressed as she held her file sheet, clenching Clint's arm.

"_Yes, that is how we will save friend Steve!" _Thor exclaimed loudly, rising from his seat.

From the corner of his eye, Tony could see Bruce slowly rubbing Steve's back. His eyes were so idle. He seemed to forever stare into a world of his own. Tony didn't know for sure but he could've sworn he saw Steve smile just for a second at their conversation and that was enough for him. They needed Steve; after all he was the captain.

"_Okay, everyone, all operations aborted. We start tomorrow." _Tony ordered as he left the room with Peggy's file.

…..

OKAYYYY! That was it my dear friends, hopefully you enjoyed delusional Steve ):  
Doesn't actually relate to the song but you should give it a listen anyways!

I will always love Steve (':  
Please kindly review if you can, no pressure though ;)

Good day to all of you! And to those with exams, good luck!


End file.
